Unconditionally
by Pashince Garth
Summary: What will happen if Brooke remember Stefan and Damon. Damon and Stefan meet Lucas. Brooke meets Caroline, Tyler and the originals. Lucas meets everyone. Elena meets Brooke? WOW!
1. Were not In Kansas anymore

Brooke's eyes opened wide. Like she had a nightmare and she had to wake up. Brooke didn't know where she was. She saw flowers around her, all white bed. Old food that had never been touched. Nurses running around outside of her room. She was at a hospital; no one was beside her side. Brooke looked confused. A nurse came walking in with her head looking down at the clip board. She couldn't notice Brooke. The nurse looked up and saw Brooke looking at her. The nurse shock a little, Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"You're awake." The nurse said surprised, she walked over to check Brooke's heart rate. Brooke was still trying to figure out where she was and what happened. She could feel the coldness of the nurse's hands on her chest. Brooke felt calm of someone soft hands.

"Where am I?" Brooke asked politely.

"You're in Mystic Falls." The nurse said and walked away. Brooke laughed out loud, she thought this was a joke that Lucas pulled on her. Brooke got up and went to the open widow. She looked outside and she knew that she wasn't in Tree Hill.

"Where not Kansas anymore." Brooke said sarcasm. Brooke still didn't know what she was doing here but she knew that she had to get out of here. Brooke grabbed her things and walked away. Brooke saw guards with all black suits coming her way, so she went to the stairs. There was a small window on the stairs door and she looked threw it. She watched them go to the room and search for her. Brooke held the handle of the door. The guards were moving the bed and tearing the whole room apart. "What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked herself but she wasn't going to stick around and find out. Brooke grabbed her things and left the hospital. Brooke didn't have any shoes on and she tried to get them on. Brooke looked up at the tall hospital building; she looked directly at her room. She could see the guards looking out the window. One of the guards pointed to her and the other guard came to see what he was talking about. They stared at her; Brooke didn't take no chance and started to run. Brooke looked back again and the guards they were gone. Brooke was running, trying to put her shoes on so she won't have to step on glass and try to slow her down. Brooke looked behind her and she could see the two guards in the far distance. Brooke ran even faster. _BANG! CRASH!_ Brooke ran into something hard. She thought she ran into a pole. She looked up and saw a tall handsome fellow. The guy helped her up.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go." Brooke looked behind her and saw the two guards coming closer. The guy stopped Brooke from leaving by grabbing her arm. Brooke tried to scramble away from him.

"Brooke Davis, just the girl we were looking for." He made a crooked smile across his face. Brooke looked at him closely. She started to scream and scramble around. His eyes began to turn per black and black line where under his eyes.

"Shit." Brooke mumbled under her breathe. In a quick second they were gone. It was like they just vanished in midair. The guards looked around for them but they couldn't find her.

The guy threw Brooke to the ground, Brooke tumbled.

"Ouch!" she yelled. Brooke helplessly stood up from the ground. Brooke looked at the house, it was a mansion. "Who in the hell are you?" Brooke asked the mysterious guy. The guy looked at her and smiled. The sun was shining bright because the door was still opened when he threw Brooke in the house. He looked like a goddess; his hair appears darker and messier. The front is cut shorter than before and the back is longer. He's eyes look cold and menacing, she could see that he favors dark clothing over light or colorful clothes. He was wearing black leather with matching boots. Dark rinse jeans to match his dark appearance and demeanor. He came closer to Brooke.

"I'm Damon." He said.


	2. Remember

Brooke was sitting at the table, looking at the whole house while she was sitting down. A person came barging in the door. Brooke shock, she didn't know who it was and what it was going to do. The male figure looked confused.

"Brother… what the hell is this?" The guy asked. Damon looked over and walked over to his brother. Brooke could see the other mysterious guy. He was very handsome, green eyes. Dirty blonde hair.

"This brother is the one we are supposed to be protecting." Damon smiled. Damon waved Stefan to the back of the room so they could have a private talk.

"I need to find Lucas." Brooke mumbled. While they were arguing, Brooke was trying to leave but she was tied to the chair. She was trying so hard, she looked at the boys and looked back her chair trying to leave.

"We have to." The mysterious guy said.

"We can protect her by killing her." Damon said.

"No, she's one of us and she's going to stay." The mysterious guy said.

"Stefan..." Damon began but Stefan interrupted him.

"Where is she?" he asked. They both looked at the empty chair with torn belts that she must have ripped open.

Brooke was running and screaming.

"Help Me!" she yelled but no one was answering. She looked horrified. There was houses and clean cut grass. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just kept running. (get swimming, get swimming. Dory on finding Nemo. Sorry I had to okay back to the story.) Damon quickly grabbed her and fast walked her to the house. In a quick second she was at the house. She must have run a mile or something. She didn't know how he got there so fast.

"What the Hell was that?" Brooke asked him. Stefan walked over to Brooke. Brooke looked into his eyes, it was like a haze. It was dreamy, and she couldn't control it. It was like she could do anything he wanted her to do. She would do anything.

"Remember." Stefan said softly. "Remember." Played in her mind, so she did. Damon made a mad face. Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked him.

"Making her remember." Stefan said. All flash backs were coming back to Brooke. It was so vivid.

"AHHH!"Brooke screamed from the flashbacks. Brooke's had vains popping out of her head. She covered her ears from the screams that shes hearing in her memory that was coming back. It was hurting a lot. Brooke could see someone dying, blood everywhere. Her and Stefan making love and then kissing Damon. Her moving to Tree Hill. Having a best friend. Lucas telling her that he loves her. Brooke kissing him. The faces started to come back. There was this one memory she could see clearly. Someone in a black suit hit her and she passed out. The flashbacks were gone. She could remember everything now.

"You erased my memory." Brooke told him. Stefan grabbed Brooke's hand.

"I was only trying to keep you safe." Stefan said.

"That worked out so great, didn't it?" she said with sarcasm. She stood up from the ground when she was crying in pain from the memories that were coming back. Brooke was about to walk out the door when Damon stopped her.

"You can leave." Damon said.

"Why can't I?" she asked.

"There after you." Damon said in short breathe.

"The boogie man?" Brooke laughed. Damon smiled but Stefan didn't. Brooke remembered that Stefan was serious.

"Someone more powerful but let's not go into that." Stefan said. Brooke nodded because she didn't want to go through the trouble either. Brooke wasn't a vampire and they weren't going to make her.

"I have to go back to Tree Hill and find Lucas if it's the last thing I do." Brooke told him. Damon was a little hurt that Brooke found another. Damon swallowed his sadness and made into anger.

"Sorry cupcake but you have settled for this. I hope this is enough for you my princess." Damon made a deadly smile and bowed down like he was standing in front of a princess. Damon walked away and went to his room. Brooke looked at Stefan and Stefan shrugged. They didn't know what was wrong with Damon.

It was night. Brooke was sitting by the fire. Looking at it. While looking at the fire some more of her flashbacks.

_Brooke was sitting on the couch looking at the fire. Stefan came and put his arms around Brooke._

_"It's really cold in here." Brooke laughed._

_"I feel pretty good. It might just be you." Stefan said while looking at fire._

_"When are you going to change me?" Brooke asked him. Stefan looked at Brooke and smiled._

_"Not in a thousand years." Stefan said._

_"Whatever, were going to be like the epic love of Edward and Bella." Brooke smiled._

_"Ha. What do you need me to talk about?" Stefan asked her. Brooke stood up from laying on Stefan chest._

_"I need to leave, I hate it here." Brooke said to Stefan._

_"You cant." Stefan said sadly. Stefan stood up on his side._

_"I have too. This is not where I want to live." Brooke told him._

_"Brooke…" Stefan said._

_"I hate living in this damn house. So many people Damon killed. I don't want to stay here." Stefan looked at Brooke and he understood her._

_"Ill go with you." He said. Brooke shocks her head._

_"I'm going by myself but I'm going to need your help." Brooke told him. Stefan looked at her and looked away into the fire._


	3. Don't Let Me Go

_Review Please..._

Brooke was in the basement. There was a bed and supplies for her, she didn't want to sleep up stairs because they were up there. She stared at the bed, she had to leave tonight. Lucas could be in danger. She knew that he was worried sick about her, Brooke began to weep.

"Hes alright." I shock and turned around to find to her amazement Damon coming out of the shadows.

"How do you know that?" she cried. She sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Call him." Damon gave Brooke the phone, and left in plain sight. Brooke hurried and dialed his number. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Lucas answered, Brooke felt relieved when she heard his voice.

"Lucas?" she said.

"Brooke, where in the hell have you been?" Lucas said worried.

"I'm fine; I'm just in this weird town but I'll be home soon." Brooke smiled. There was a silence, Brooke listened closely and it was a sound of heavy breathing and rough sounds. Like Lucas was fighting someone. "Lucas?" Brooke asked. The rough housing stopped. I listened closely.

"Brooke, you shouldn't leave your pretty boyfriend here alone." A deep voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Please, don't hurt him." She begged.

"Come back to Tree Hill and I can reconsider his death." The person hung up the phone. Things to make it worse, something came through the widow. It was shaped like a bomb. Damon came running down stairs.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"I don't know." There started to be a piercing sound coming from the bomb. Brooke covered her hands on her ears, the pain was too much. (If you want to play "Never say Never by The Fray." It goes better with this part.) Damon screamed, he quickly got Brooke up stairs. Damon and Brooke meant Stefan up stairs.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"I told you not to let her stay here." Damon told Stefan. Brooke looked at Damon with a sad look but it was expected of him. He was cold hearted but he also had a piece of him that had to last for a while. Brooke fell to the ground and hit her head, she fell frontward. Something was pulling her out of the door like a fish. She started to scream, Stefan grabbed her hands. (If you want to play "Never say Never by The Fray." It goes better with this part.)

"Don't let me go, please don't let me go." Brooke told him. Stefan looked at her crying eyes. He had a flashback.

_"I don't wanna go." Brooke whinned._

_"you have too, you need this." Stefan smiled. Brooke had her things packed, they were in Tree Hill. They were infront of the door where she was going to live with parents that weren't going to pay any attention to her, that's what Stefan wanted. He didn't want any trouble. _

_"I love you." Brooke said kissing Stefan. Stefan grabbed her face really quick, he was going to erase her memory. "Stefan, NO! You don't have to do this!" she struggled to get out of his hands._

_"I love you." Stefan cried._

_"Stefan No!" Brooke yelled at him. She was trying her hardest to get out of his grip._

_"I have to, you need a new start. You were right all along. Living and being with me is not good for you…. As much as it pains me… I have to let you." Stefan focused on her eyes._

_"Stefan please, don't let me go. Please don't let me go." She begged._

_"Forget Damon. Forget Mystic Falls, forget Klaus, Rebekah, Matt. Forget me. Forget anything that reminds you of us or anything about Mystic Falls." Stefan left in quick second. Brooke stood there for a second and walked up to the house._

Stefan came back from the flashback.

"I won't let you go this time." He told her. Stefan tried to pull Brooke harder closer to him. Damon was trying to see what was pulling Brooke up into the air. Brooke was feeling pain by something that was pulling her. People busted threw the windows. Damon had to go fight them off. There were big flashing lights. Sounds of helicopters and piercing sounds. Damon and Stefan couldn't hear themselves. Brooke was slipping away from Stefan. Damon was standing in front of the guards.

"Let the games begin." Damon said. One of the guards tried to give him a round house kick but he stepped back. Then they all started to get into it. Damon tried to block them but they had gotten a good few kicks and punches. They finally got to him, they beat him pretty bad. Brookes hands started to get slippery. Stefan tried to squeeze her hands tight but he knew that he was crushing her hands.

"Brooke, Im going to need you to hang on." Stefan told her. Brooke nodded, it was a black string that had Brookes foot. It was tied around it. there figures were sipping away. Stefan's eyes became wide, he was scared. Damon was fighting the guards off, one of the guards punched him and threw him across the room. Damon hit his head on the fire place. The guards talked to something that was the other side of there phones. They grabbed the black string that was hovering over the hole that was In there house, the string pulled them up and they were never seen again. It was like there was a big blow drier blowing away the house. Papers were flying everywhere, chairs were moving out of place. It was getting harder and harder for Stefan to hold on to Brooke.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled to call for his brother but he wasn't answering. They were at finger tips now.

"You have to go help Damon; you have to let me go." Brooke tried to yell over the sounds of the helicopter. Stefan shock his head.

"You told me to not let you go, im not letting you go." He said.

"You have to." Brooke was trying to push Stefan off of her.

"Brooke, no." Stefan was trying to grab her hands.

"Im sorry." She said. Brooke let go of his hands. _Ahhh!_ She screamed from the black string pulling her.

"Brooke!" Stefan yelled, Stefan fell down on his knees. The piercing sound was gone, the wind stopped blowing. It was quiet, I dead silence. Silence lay like a down-filled duvet over the area, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total tranquility.

The quietness was almost tangible, no rustle of clothing, breathing slow and barely audible, even the once creaking of the building settling was stilled as though to order. It was just silence.


	4. That hurt

_Thanks for all of the reviews. i think this story is amazing._

Brooke woke up. Her mouth was dry. She was tied down to a hospital bed with straps. It was dark but there was a lamp. It just showed a little light. There was a person beside her. she looked a little closer and it was Lucas.

"Luke?" she said happily, Brooke was trying to get out of the straps. She didn't know how she could do this. Lucas heard his name and started to move to show that he was okay. Brooke finally untied herself. She quickly walked over to Lucas. Lucas was trying to wake up. He focused his vision.

"Brooke?" he asked. he couldn't believe that he was seeing Brooke again. Brooke finally untied him, Lucas quickly got up from the hospital bed. He cupped his hands on Brooke's face and focused.

"I missed you." Brooke said. Lucas smiled and kissed her.

"I missed you too." Lucas looked at her and then looked around. He grabbed Brooke's hand. "I have to get you out of here." Lucas filling around the room and there weren't any doors.

"How did they get us in here?" Brooke asked him. Lucas shrugged.

"The real question is, how are we going to get out of here?" he asked her. Brooke looked around, she felt cool air coming from above her. Brooke looked up and saw a vent that her and Lucas could climb.

"How about up?" she said. she said pulling the hospital bed near the vent so they could get up there. Lucas went over to Brooke. He smiled.

"Brooke Davis, you are a genius." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled. Lucas lifted her up and Brooke lifted Lucas up into the vent. Brooke was surprised that she could pull Lucas up into the vent. Lucas closed the vent and started to crawl.

"What happened?" Ella was coming in the house; she had bags in her hand. Damon went over to Ella and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's long story, that I don't have time for." Damon smiled at her. Stefan was in the office trying to figure out where Brooke was. Damon and Elena went to go see how's Stefan doing.

"How long has he been like that?" Ella asked Damon.

"Since Brooke left. Two days ago." Damon stepped into the office and handed Stefan some coffee. Elena was standing trying to figure things out.

"Who's Brooke?" she said walking in.

There was red flashing everywhere. Brooke and Lucas stopped and looked down and saw guards running around.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked him.

"They must know that were gone." Lucas said, they kept crawling. They finally got out of the vent. The door was right there. They were going to get out of there. They elevator door rang and the doors opened. Brooke turned over and looked. There were 20 guards with guns.

"Great." Brooke said. Lucas grabbed Brookes hand and walked back a little.

"We don't want any trouble." Lucas said. One of the guards raised his gun at Brooke and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Lucas yelled. Brooke was shot in the stomach but she couldn't feel any pain. She raised her shirt up for the gun wound. The blood dried up and the bullet popped out. It was like the bullet never hit her. Lucas backed away from Brooke. This wasn't human. Brooke's eyes were getting pitch black and lines were under her eyes. Lucas went behind the desk.

"That hurt." Brooke opened her mouth and she had vampire teeth. Brooke was angry, she charged at the guards.


	5. Turn it off

Tyler was in his wolf form. Running around in the forest. He loved the rush, it was like his home. He came to an empty field. There was a building in the middle. He listened closely and could hear some girl named Brooke. Brooke was the girl that Stefan has been worried about for the past couple of days. The wolf version of Tyler looked at the shiny building that was all white and had class walls on the outside. Tyler ran as fast as he could to Stefan and Damon's house.

Stefan was sitting at the table. Thinking where Brooke might be. Damon was sitting next to him.

"I have to find her." Stefan said worried. Damon nodded. they could hear footsteps coming towards them. They looked up and to there surprise saw Tyler.

"Oh, wolf boy. What a pleasure to see you hear." Damon smiled.

"Tyler we don't want to hear about Klaus, we have other things to worry about. You know that." Stefan said.

"I know where Brooke is." Tyler said to them. Damon stood up and smiled at him.

"I think I'm starting to like you." Damon made a crocked smile.

Stefan smiled at himself. He knew where Brooke was. he was packing weapons up.

Stefan was getting ready for battle. Elena was with Damon, sitting.

"I have to go." Damon told her. Elena grabbed Damon's hands.

"I hope I don't have competition." She laughed but her laugh became distant. Damon walked over to Stefan who was putting steak knives in his back pack.

"Ready little brother?" Damon asked him. Stefan stood up, he swallowed. Hard.

"Ready…" he said. Damon nodded. Elena watched them leave, Elena stood up and grabbed her keys and left.

Brooke was finally done with one guard. She bent down over the dead bodies and started to cry. Lucas was trying to get closer to Brooke but she moved farther back. She pushed him away.

"Stay away from me…. I might kill you." She said. Lucas smiled slightly and walked closer to her.

"…but you won't." Lucas said. Lucas touched her skin and raised her head up. There's a siren that's going off. _Self-destruct in two minutes. _ They looked up. They nodded at each other began to walk until some more of the guards came down from the elevator. Brooke didn't know how to control it or use the powers she has. Lucas was trying to fight them off. _30 seconds._ Lucas trying to hurry and so was Brooke. Luckily Stefan and Damon came along and try to fight them off. _10 seconds…_ Lucas pushed Brooke to Stefan and Damon.

"Get her out of here." Lucas told them. Stefan nodded and tried to push Brooke out of there. Brooke was trying get out of Stefan's grip. Damon was helping Lucas but Lucas stopped him.

"Get out of here." Lucas told him.

"No." Damon said.

"Brooke needs one of us. I don't know who you are but I can see you care for her. I don't want her to feel alone. Promise you keep her safe and happy." Lucas said quickly. Lucas pushed Damon. Damon nodded and helped Stefan out with Brooke.

"Lucas!" she yelled trying to get to him.

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Lucas said to her.

"No!" Brooke cried. They were finally out the building. _One…_ Kafooey! Everything went into pieces. Stefan covered Brooke while the whole place blew up. "Lucas!" Brooke cried. Stefan tried to hold her tight but it wouldn't help. She was heartbroken. "Let me go." She cried. Stefan let her go. Brooke crawled to the damage of the building that blew up into pieces. She cried and cried and cried. Damon went over to Brooke and sat down next to her. Damon wrapped her arm around her and held her.

"No, No, NO! I cant." She cried.

"I know." He said. Damon picked Brooke up from the ground and looked her in the eyes. He could see her embarrassment and humiliation turned into anger and determination. Her chest heaving and her almost inhuman sobs coming from deep within her soul, the tears lasted but seconds. "Turn it off." He said holding her face. Stefan rushed over to them.

"Don't do this." Stefan said to Damon. Damon kept looking at Brooke.

"I made a promise, that I would keep her happy." Damon said. Brooke listened to Damon and turned it off. Elena came from the bushes; she saw how Damon cared for Brooke. Elena whipped away a tear and walked away. It was silent when they were driving away. Brooke was looking off into the distance. Damon stared at her for a while and then looked at Stefan. Stefan was focusing on the road. They finally got home. Damon put his jacket down on his bed. He frowned. He rubbed his forehead from the frustration. He looked up and saw Elena looking at a picture of him and her. Damon walked up be hind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Elena wasnt falling for it. She pushed Damon away from her.

"What wrong?" he asked her. Elena grabbed his arm. She looked straight into his eyes. Damon was scared of what Elena might have to say.

"I can't do this anymore." She said.

"Elena this is not the time." He told her. He tried to change the subject. He wanted to weigh it out, so that he could show Elena the man he really is. The man she feel in love with.

"I see the way you look at her. You still love her." she said. Damon smiled at her but then his smile faded. Elena was serious. Damon shock his head. That was impossible that he was still in love with Brooke. It was just a kiss when they first meet. He rubbed his hands on his face.

"Elena…" he began to say but then Elena started to finish what she was saying.

"I can't be with someone that loves someone else." Elena kissed Damon one last time. Damon didn't kiss back because he was taking the rejection in. Elena parted from Damon and walked away. Slowly, their hands parted. Damon felt a tear in his cold heart. Elena was the one he loved. Damon slowly walked to Brooke's room. He was standing outside of her room, looking at her. Brooke felt Damon staring at her.

"Do you need something?" she asked him. Damon paused for a second; Brooke was still looking at the wall.

"No." Damon said.

"Everything will be okay." Brooke lied so that Damon could trust her with anything. Brooke's humanity was turned off. She could do anything right now. Damon nodded and walked away. Brooke was still looking at something; she had a blood pack in her hand. She stole it. They still didn't know that Brooke was a vampire. Stefan wondered why she was so strong, but he didn't mind anything of it.

The fog covered the building that wasn't a building anymore. Lucas still in his peace. It was like he was healing. Closer, closer you went. He took in deep air. He's blue eyes opened wide. _Gasp!_ It was like he was holding his breathe forever. He sucked in the world's air. He looks at you. He's trying to say something. HE's TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!

"Ahhh!" he screamed loudly. He scream was echoed.


	6. Too Hot!

Brooke was looking good. Some of her boobs were showing, high heels and tight skirt. Brooke looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty good. She walked out of her room into the kitchen. Damon had his back turned. He didn't see Brooke. He had cup in his hand. He drunk some of it and turned around. When he saw Brooke, he froze. His mouth opened wide.

"Stefan!" Damon called his brother. Stefan came in, not looking at Brooke.

"What?" he asked. Damon pointed at Brooke. Stefan looked over at the hot brunette that was checking herself out in the mirror. Brooke turned to the dogs (Stefan and Damon) and smiled at them.

"I know, I'm hot." She said smiling.

"Too hot." Damon said. Brooke laughed.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her.

"Out." She said. Stefan came up to Brooke.

"Do you think you're ready?" Stefan asked her. Brooke her hand on her hip.

"I just blew a whole vampire company out of business. I think I'll be fine." Brooke grabbed her purse and left in an instant. Stefan and Damon stood there looking at the empty house.

"Guess our little girl is all grown up." Damon said with sarcasm. Stefan smiled at his joke and went on with his business.

Brooke was at bar looking at all the people that she could eat. There were hot girls and hot boys but which one would she take. There was a guy, he had light brown hair, and it looked a little red. He had this sexy grin. Brown eyes. Brooke walked up to him. The guy looked at Brooke weirdly.

"Want to make your day worth living?" she asked him. He laughed. His smile was crocked but cute.

"It depends, what you'd have in mind?" he asked. Brooke made an evil smile. Next thing you know. Brooke sexually slammed the boy on the wall. He laughed. They kissed aggressively. They couldn't get off each other.

"What's your name?" he asked Brooke.

"Brooke Davis." She said. Brooke leaned in kissed him even more.

"What's yours?" she asked him. Brooke went down and started to kiss his neck. The sensation that he was feeling.

"Julian Baker." He said. Brooke smiled, she ripped his shirt apart and kissed him, and bit his neck.

Julian was carrying drunken Brooke to his house. He was a little wasted himself but Brooke was pretending to be drunk, to look like a human. Julian put her down on the couch.

"I have to get home." She said to him.

"I don't think it's safe for you. You are hot." He smiled.

"I know that. I just… Damon and Stefan would be worrying about me." Brooke told Julian. Julian came sitting next to Brooke.

"Let me guess. They're both your ex boyfriends." Julian guessed.

"Something like that. Its more complicated." Brooke said to Julian. Brooke began to cough.

"Let me get you a cup of water." Julian stood up and went into the kitchen. He dialed a number.

"_Hello_?" the other person said. Julian looked at Brooke that was still on the couch, looking around his house. Brooke looked over at him and smiled. Julian made a satisfaction smile and went back into the kitchen.

"I have her." Julian said.


	7. We'll see

Julian hung up the phone and went into the living room with a cup of water that had vain in it. When he looked in the living room, Brooke was gone. The door was wide open. Julian threw the glass of water at the wall. He was breathing heavily. He just lost the girl that he had to capture.

Brooke finally came back to the place that she called home. Where she wanted to go. Damon and Stefan's house. She had a little heart but some of it was gone. Brooke opened the door and found Damon on the couch waiting for her return. Brooke laughed at the boy.

"Waiting for me?" she asked. Damon looked up at Brooke.

"Don't get to cocky." Damon smiled.

"Im not, just don't worry about me." Brooke told him.

"It's hard not to." Damon said. They looked at each other for a little while but then Damon walked away. Brooke dropped her purse and rolled her eyes. She stood there and started to think of Lucas but didn't have any feelings for him. It was like he wasn't even there anymore.

It was morning, Damon and Stefan had to run out for something. Brooke was there by herself bored. She moved from place to place, around the house. She didn't have her day light ring. She ate, she watched television but nothing was working for her. A little light was shining through the curtain in the main hall. She walked over to it. She wanted to know how it felt. She slowly moved her hand into the light. Her hand made contact to the light. She watched while her hand was burning. Her hand started to fall apart but not off her body. Like acid is stinging her from the inside. She quickly took her hand away from the shining light. She looked at her hand, it was healing. It was like the burning never happened. Brooke smiled and laughed but than she frowned because that meant she wasn't human anymore. That there was no human left in her.

"Brooke, right?" someone said. Brooke turned around. A pretty blonde with green eyes, had her hand out for Brooke to shack. Brooke looked at her. She looked perky and educated. Reminded her of Peyton.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked. Brooke went to the living room, to sit. Caroline looked at her hand that wasn't shock on.

"Damon told me to watch over you." Caroline said. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I don't need someone to babysit me." Brooke said.

"Well. Im here to stay." Caroline told her. Caroline walked over to Brooke and walked in front of her.

"Okay, but you have to help me with the party that im planning." Brooke said. Caroline shock her head and wrapped her hands together.

"No. Damon told me to be responsible and watch over you." Caroline smiled at Brooke.

"What are you? His maid?" Brooke asked her. Brooke stood up and came closer to Caroline.

"No, no I'm not." Caroline said. she put her hands on her hips.

"Than lets throw a party." Brooke said to her. Caroline was thinking.

"Okay, just a few friends." Caroline said. Brooke smiled her devious smile. Brooke put her arm around Carolines shoulders.

"This is going to be a start of a new friendship." Brooke laughed. Caroline made a slight smile because she that this was a bad idea.

Next thing, you know. It was a huge house party. Cars on the grass and the backyard. People jumping off the house into the pool. Kids drinking, kissing each other. Smoking weed. It was even worse inside. People were on the tables and chairs. Cups, food, furniture on the ground. Brooke was having a fun time. She had a bottle of Vodka in her hand, dancing on the table to Selena Gomez's "Slow Down". Brooke saw Caroline waving at her. Brooke rolled her eyes and came down off the table. Some other girl hoped on the table. Brooke walked over to Caroline and this cute boy. He had dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes. He smelled like a dog but not an ordinary dog. Brooke walked up to the guy, that was next to Caroline.

"And your name?" Brooke asked him. He smiled but not a satisfaction smile.

"Tyler." He said.

"Tyler." Brooke said repeating his name. "Im, Brooke Davis." Brooke said.

"I know." He said.

"Wanna get out of here? Grab a bit to eat." Brooke kincked her eyebrow. Tyler felt uncomfortable. He was beginning to like Brooke. Caroline hurried and jumped in.

"He's with me and he's not food." Caroline told her. Caroline wrapped her arm around Tyler's arm.

"We'll see." Brooke said and walked away. Caroline rolled her eyes. Tyler felt faltered. He smiled but than Caroline gave him a devious look. She couldn't believe that Brooke said that.

Brooke was dancing with boys. Slow motion, it was sexual attention. Brooke looked over and saw someone that she knew. It was Lucas. They made eye contact. Lucas walked out to the balcony. Brooke followed for her love. She was at the back of the balcony. It was dark.

"Lucas!" she yelled. There was no one there. Brooke looked out to the world. She could see the flashing lights of cars and houses. It was beautiful; it was like she could see every life out there.

"Hello, Brooke." Someone said. Brooke turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Julian. I thought you were someone else." Brooke smiled.

"You look sad." Julian guessed.

"Yeah. Just a little. This party didn't do anything for me." she looked at the ground. Julian came closer to Brooke. He lifted her chin up by his finger.

"Let's go somewhere… quiet." Julian smiled. Brooke nodded. Julian started to walk her out of the baloney. Julian had a huge steak behind him, to kill Brooke.


	8. The Originals

(Play Midnight city by M83) The party was still going on. Caroline was having fun with Tyler. They were dancing around. There was a tap on Caroline's shoulder. She turned around and saw Stefan.  
"Stefan." She said surprised. She hind a drink behind her back. Tyler followed Caroline's steps and put his drink be hind him. They smiled a oddly smile. Stefan narrowed his eye brows.  
"What is this?" Stefan asked her. She didn't know what to say. She knew that Stefan was going to be mad at her. She swallowed, trying to make up a lie. She looked around the party to find an idea. She opened her mouth to say something.  
"Brooke's not here." Damon said. Caroline was thankful that Damon said something because she didn't know what to say.  
"We should look for her." Caroline said.  
"I think that's a good idea." Tyler said. They all looked at him.  
"Do you now?" Damon said to him. He was being smart. Tyler gave him a smirk look. Caroline grabbed him and started to look for Brooke. They were looking everywhere for her. The place was crowned; they looked at the same spot over and over again.  
Julian put Brooke on the bed, kissing her on her neck. He was taking control this time. Brooke loved it. it was so slow but lovely. Brooke slowly took Julian shirt off. They kept kissing and they couldn't get off each other. Julian did the same to Brooke's shirt. Their lips touching each other. They wanted each other badly. And then he kissed her. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside her changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, Brooke was content to feel his breath come and go with hers. Julian raised the wooden steak knife from his back pocket.  
Damon was almost close to Brooke's room. His thoughts were all of Brooke, the thought of losing her again, kills him. All the nice memories were coming back. Damon's heart pounding while he was trying to get through the kids that were dancing, kissing and drinking.  
"I love you." Damon said. Brooke was standing in front of him. Looking at the tall handsome man. He tone was strong; he stood there, waiting for an answer.  
"Really?" she said. She kinked her eyebrow. Brooke didn't know anything about love.  
"Yes." Damon grabbed Brooke's hips and pulled her closer. His soft hands touching her hips, made Brooke melt. Damon could hear Brooke's heart racing, so he smiled. He pushed her hair back and looked into her big hazel eyes. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for kiss. It was gentle.  
"Nice." Brooke said and kissed him again. That wasn't the answer that Damon was looking for but it was a start.  
Damon was finally at Brooke's door. He opened the door. Brooke was sitting there looking like she was doing something. Stefan, Caroline and Tyler caught up to Damon. They saw a girl that was looking at a magazine. Brooke looked over and saw the clan. She laughed to herself.  
"You guys look helpless." She laughed.  
"We thought you went missing." Stefan said. Footsteps were coming from behind them. It was tight and collected. It was off in the distant but sounded close.  
"Oh, Brooke knows better than that." Brooke looked up to whom said that. She saw a cute blue eyed, Blondie.  
"Lucas." She said relieved. Lucas came through Stefan and Damon. Brooke looked at Lucas for a while but her feelings were still not there. "I thought you were dead." Brooke said to him. Lucas looked at himself for a while.  
"No, im alive." He said. Lucas came up to Brooke and hugged her but Brooke didn't hug him back. Lucas felt weird and quickly stood back from Brooke.  
"How?" Damon asked Lucas. Lucas turned to see Damon. Damon had a frown on his face but he had to cover it up with a smile.  
"It's not how, it's what the hell am I?" Lucas said. Stefan narrowed his eyebrows.  
"What are you actually?" Stefan said.  
"What you are." Lucas smiled. "…but smarter." He finished. Brooke laughed but she tried to cover it up with her hand. Brooke made a wide smile.  
"Ooohhh, this is getting better by the minute!" Brooke happily. She put her hands together and smiled at them.

"This is not what we had planned!" Damon yelled, he threw a class of whine at the wall.  
"I know." Stefan said.  
"You know?! That's all you can say right now?!" he yelled. Damon came closer to Stefan.  
"What do you want me to say?!" Stefan yelled back at him.  
"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies." Damon and Stefan looked up at Rebekah. She was with her brothers. Klaus and Elijah. Damon knew this was trouble. Brooke came from the kitchen with a cup of blood. The cup was blocking her sight of the originals. Brooke put her cup down. She shock but held her ground. She swallowed the blood. She pointed at the originals.  
"What's with the oldies?" she asked Damon and Stefan. Klaus kinked his head a little.  
"We need to talk." Elijah said to them.  
"This is not happening." Damon said.


	9. This is just too good!

Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Lucas, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie and Brooke. The whole family was here. The originals were across from Damon, Stefan, Lucas, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie and Brooke. Brooke was in-between Stefan and Damon. Elena looked over by them; she was beginning to get jealous. Damon looked at Elena; Elena quickly sat back in the couch where they were all lined up. The originals looked at them carefully, but then Rebekah looked at Brooke. Brooke wanted to hind in the couch from her stare. Stefan grabbed Brooke's hand to hold her tight. Rebekah kept looking at Brooke. Brooke was getting tired of her staring at her. Brooke made a funny face at Rebekah. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her. Klaus wanted to end the silence.

"What is she doing here?" Klaus pointed to Brooke. Brooke was surprised that he pointed at her. Brooke looked behind her to see who he was talking to but she knew that he was talking to her.

"Why should we answer you?" Elena asked him. They all looked at Klaus.

"…because my sweet darling. You don't want her to die, do you?" he asked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan." Caroline said. Rebekah laughed at her comment. Brooke looked threw Damon, Lucas, Elena and Bonnie to see Caroline.

"Really?" Brooke said. Brooke sat back in the couch, crossing her arms.

"Sounds nice but it seems like we need Brooke." Rebekah said. Damon had a questionable look on his face but made him look hotter.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked them.

"Well, when Miss. Davis was at that hospital or business… you call it." Elijah said.

"… They not also turn her into a half vampire." Rebekah said.

"….she's the cure." Klaus told them. They all looked at Brooke. Brooke rubbed her arm.

"They want Brooke. They are going to do anything to get the cure. There is only one left and that's Brooke." Elijah told them.

"Wait, half vampire?" Stefan said. Rebekah nodded.

"Since, she was at the hospital. They made her a half vampire and half of the cure. She could cure herself." Klaus said to them.

"You need all the blood in her body, to have a full cure." Rebekah said.

"They're going to kill her." Damon said. Brooke's heart started to race, her hands started to get sweaty.

"I don't want to die… not yet." Brooke said. Stefan grabbed her hand.

"What do we do?" Damon asked them.


	10. Bye Lucas Scott but i'll see you soon

For all you Lucas and Brooke lovers. there is another story. its in season 5 and tell your friends. bye.

Lucas had his bags packed at the door. Lucas and Brooke were at the door.

"I'm going to miss you." Lucas said.

"You better." Brooke kissed Lucas. Lucas kept his eyes closed trying to keep her kiss in his memory.

"I think im going to miss your kisses more." Lucas said. Brooke pushed him slightly. Lucas tilted but he kept his ground. Brooke helped with his jacket. "…There is something different about you." Lucas noticed. _"Turn it off." He said holding her face_. Brooke remembered what Damon said to her. Brooke focused back in real life.

"There's nothing wrong with me, you've just been dead for a while." Brooke smiled. Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm.

"You should come, I can protect you." Lucas told her.

"You know, we have to be far away from each other. You're not safe here." Brooke told him.

"It's not going to be the same with you not there." Lucas told her.

"I don't think so. Peyton and I are still at war and Haley must be worried sick about you." Brooke said. Brooke's humanity was still turned off but she had to act like her old self, so Lucas could leave.

"I know Haley misses you too." Lucas told her. Brooke shock her head.

"I don't think so." Brooke told him. There was hunk outside of door; it was the cab that was waiting for Lucas. Brooke picked up his bags and handed it to him. They weren't ready to say goodbye. They hugged tightly. They kissed one last time.

"I love you, Brooke Davis." Lucas said. Brooke was about to say I love you too but then the cab honked again.

"You should go but don't kiss Peyton, I'm watching you." Brooke told him. Lucas smiled and walked away. Brooke watched as he left. She shut the door behind him. She laid her back on the door. She didn't feel anything for him. Damon came in the living room, looking at Brooke. Brooke looked at Damon for a while.

"I need a shower." Brooke said. She looked at Damon one more time and walked away from him. Damon wanted nothing more than to be there for Brooke.

2 Months Later….

Brooke was reading a magazine, outside of a café. She had a large coffee beside her. She was reading a topic about clothes. She felt someone sitting in front of her. She'd put the magazine away from her face. It was Julian. Brooke smiled.

"Why are you here?" Brooke asked him. Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"I missed my girl." Julian licked his lips and Brooke just shivered inside.

"Who said I was your girl?" she asked him. She made a crocked smile that she learned from Damon. Julian grabbed Brooke's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Me." he said softly. Brooke broke away from his hands and leaned back in her chair.

"oh really." Brooke said.

"Yeah." He said. he leaned back in his chair. "…I was thinking, maybe me and you, should go out tonight." Julian said. Brooke was thinking about it. she was looking up in the air and the people that were looking happy.

"I'll think about it." she stood up and kissed Julian on the check and walked away. Julian was smiling when Brooke left and then when Brooke was out of sight, he frowned. He wasn't getting close enough; _she must have her humanity turned off._ Julian thought. Julian smiled and took the newspaper that Brooke had and started to read.

"Then I just have to give her pain, so that her humanity comes back." Julian said to herself.


End file.
